(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to utility storage boxes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to storage boxes for personal dental articles.
(b) Related Prior Art
Storage boxes for personal dental articles such as dental prosthesis and dental appliances (e.g. orthodontic appliances) are known in the art. Some of the problems identified with such existing storage boxes include: the stored parts are not isolated from one another thereby resulting in potential damage to each part; and they cannot be carried around (e.g., for travel) with liquid in them since they are not hermetically sealed once closed.